Instinto Animal
by LovelyKirbyGirly
Summary: Para Perry, Phineas y Ferb eran el propósito por el que peleaba y la razón por la que protegía a Danville. Pero cuando todo sale mal, el instinto salvaje que la OWCA creyó reprimir, no tardará en salir, siendo un peligro incluso para esa principal razón que intentó tanto cuidar. Cambiará a T en capítulos próximos.
1. Prólogo

...::Prólogo::...

.

No siempre se puede escapar de la oscuridad. Menos cuando tus orígenes vienen de ahí.  
Orígenes salvajes y primitivos, matando por comida y muriendo por un refugio.

Lo único que conoces es el color rojo, rojo intenso y profundo, hasta que intrusos llegan a tu vida y te llevan lejos, cambian tu actitud y tus costumbres.

Todo en ti se corrompe, y cuando estas a punto de morir por dentro, alguien llega y te salva de esa oscuridad profunda y que habías creído eterna, te recibe en sus brazos. Como un ángel que llega a perdonar todos tus pecados sin siquiera saber cuáles has cometido.

Una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Pero cuando todo tu nuevo mundo se derrumba, no hay nada más que hacer pero caer junto a él, con la poca esperanza ya muerta y ni siquiera ese ángel puede salvarte de nuevo... por más que lo intente...

.

_Simplemente no hay escapatoria._


	2. Verano en Danville

Capítulo I  
...:: Verano en Danville. ::...

Empezaba otro día de verano en el Área Limítrofe, la familia Flynn-Fletcher se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, despidiéndose.  
Linda Flynn se dirigió a su hija:

- Candace, mientras tu padre y yo estamos en Canadá, tú estarás a cargo.

- No tienes nada porque preocuparte mamá, puedo manejar esto sola.

- El taxi llegó. ¡Mucha suerte con la exposición de antigüedades!- dijo Phineas.

- ¡Nos vemos en tres semanas!- se despidió Lawrence- ¡No hagan travesuras!

- ¡Adiós!

Entonces el taxi se alejó, dejando en los tres hermanos una extraña sensación, de la que hicieron caso omiso.

- Hey Ferb, ¿aún tienes los planos del creador de chocolate 5000?

Ferb alzó su pulgar y con su otra mano sacó un papel azul de su bolsillo.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! Tal vez Perry nos quiera ayudar...

- Grrrrr

- Oh no, ustedes no harán nada de sus absurdos inventos mientras papá y mamá estén fuera y mientras **YO** esté a cargo - dijo Candace mientras se apuntaba a si misma -Además, tengo una importante cita con Jeremy y no quiero que ustedes lo arruinen todo como siempre.

- Calma Candace, es sólo chocolate y ...¡Oye! - el pelirrojo volteó hacia los lados - ¿Y Perry?

Perry el ornitorrinco se había escabullido dentro de la casa, y dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar, sacó su fedora y se la colocó, abriendo uno de los pasadizos que se encontraba detrás de un cuadro.  
Al entrar a su guarida, encendió su pantalla, mostrando al Mayor Monograma.

- Buen día Agente P, hemos estado vigilando al doctor Doofenshmirtz y descubrimos que está trabajando en algo grande, ya que robó varias muestras de ADN de todos los museos de la ciudad. Quiero que vayas ahí y lo detengas. Suerte.

Perry saludo al mayor y se retiró de ahí, agarró su jet-pack y se dirigió volando hacia los cuarteles generales de Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

En su patio, Phineas y Ferb empezaban a armar otro de sus grandes proyectos de verano; cuando cierta voz los detuvo.

- ¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Ah, hola Isabella. Una pregunta: Todos amamos el chocolate, ¿cierto?

- Uhmmm- la niña confundida lo pensó por un momento- si, eso creo.

- Pues para que todos puedan disfrutarlo, ¡construimos una súper fuente que hará que el chocolate llegue a toda la ciudad! Así todos podremos comer y disfrutar lo delicioso del chocolate.

- ¡Genial! ¿Les puedo ayudar?- preguntó tiernamente la pelinegra.

- ¡Claro! Ferb, ¿deberíamos agregar también chocolate blanco?

Ferb lo pensó un momento, y después asintió.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora, llamaré a Buford y Baljeet, tal vez ellos también quieran ayudarnos. Ya sabes, mientras más gente, ¡más diversión!

Perry llego al gran edificio de DEI, abriendo una ventana entro silenciosamente al departamento de su némesis, que ya debería estar esperándolo.  
Cuando inspeccionaba el lugar, se tropezó con un pedazo de roca que lo llevó directamente a un cubo de metal que enseguida se cerró y lo amarró por dentro.

- Ah, Perry el Ornitorrinco- dijo el Dr. Doofenshmirtz saliendo de entre las sombras- que inesperada es tu llegada, y con inesperada quiero decir ¡COMPLETAMENTE ESPERADA!- gritó maniáticamente.

El ornitorrinco sólo se quedó mirándole fijamente; frunciendo el ceño.

- Llegas a tiempo para presenciar mi nuevo invento... - se acercó a un bulto que estaba cubierto con una manta- ¡ADMIRA, EL PRIMITI-INADOR!- gritó de nuevo mientras quitaba la gran manta, mostrando un extraño aparato metálico con forma de hueso.  
- Y no, no es mi Desevolución-inador de hace un tiempo... ¿lo recuerdas verdad? Si, estábamos en Hawaii y...  
Perry le hechó una mirada de molestia.  
- Ok, lo tienes. Verás, recorrí todos los museos de la cuidad recolectando ADN de animales antiguos, capturando así sus actitudes primitivas y salvajes y las guardé en sustancias que coloqué en en mi primiti-inador. Justo hoy mi hermano el Roger, el alcalde, tendrá una reunión con el embajador de Japón, pero lo que no se espera, es que dispararé mi inador sobre él haciendo que actúe como todo un cavernícola, entonces, será mi oportunidad para tomar ¡EL ÁREA LIMÍTROFE! ...sí, sé que se parece un poco a mi plan que te conté en Hawaii... ¡pero las apariencias engañan! verás, el plan anterior era convertir a toda el área limítrofe, esta vez es sólo a mi hermano _y _ esta vez el efecto es más salvaje, ya que el ADN viene de todos los animales primitivos, no sólo de los monos... ¿me expliqué bien?  
Perry el ornitorrinco sólo puedo rodar los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en los suburbios de la cuidad, Phineas y Ferb terminaban su gran invento del día. Junto a sus amigos, le daban los últimos detalles.

- Muy bien amigos - exclamó Phineas- por fin está listo. Ahora sólo hay que encenderlo y... ¡tendremos una lluvia de chocolate!

- ¡Sí! ¡No puedo esperar! Será como un sueño hecho realidad... - dijo emocionado Baljeet.

- Creí que tu más grande sueño era llegar a la universidad- comentó sarcásticamente Buford.

- Bueno, técnicamente ese es mi más grande sueño, este sería sólo un sueño.

- Calláte nerd - en eso Buford se acercó y le hizo calzón chino al pobre hindú, haciéndolo gritar fuertemente.

- ¡Buford! ¡Deja de torturar al pobre Baljeet! - Isabella se dirigió al bravucón con enojo.

- Yo no sigo órdenes de una niña...- le mandó una mirada desafiente y burlona.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Tranquilícense! - los calmó Phineas- estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿cierto? llegó la hora del...-el chico conectó la máquina gigante- ¡chocolate!

Entonces el patio de los hermanastros se inundó de colores blanco y café, llenando el ambiente de un delicioso olor.

- ¡Wow! ¡es increíble!- dijo emocionada la exploradora- ¡realmente es como un sueño!

- Saquen sus paraguas y sus vasos amigos, ¡vamos por todo el chocolate!- exclamó por último el joven inventor.


	3. Una sensación familiar

Hola chicos! Aquí LKG reportándose de nuevo~  
Por fin está listo el capítulo 2, siento la tardanza pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer e_e  
Basta, por favor, lean y disfruten. Díganme que opinan (:

**Disclaimer** (no recuerdo si lo puse en caps anteriores e_e): Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh, Dan Povenmire y a Disney~

* * *

Capítulo II  
…:: Una sensación familiar ::…

.

_Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociadooooos~_

El Agente P se encontraba atrapado en un cubo de metal, mientras escuchaba a su némesis hablar, buscaba una forma de salir de aquella trampa.  
El ornitorrinco activó de su comunicador un láser, formando así un agujero suficientemente grande para poder mover sus manos, desamarrarse y así escapar.

- Verás, Perry el ornitorrinco, en 10 minutos, el embajador llegará a la alcaldía, mi hermano lo recibirá pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, lo habrá golpeado mi primiti-inador, entonces yo estaré ahí para recibir al embajador, verá que soy taaaaan bueno que propondrá a los ciudadanos ¡que sea su nuevo líder! -gritaba el científico - Claro, _bueno_ comparado con lo grosero que será Roger, ¿realmente crees que **yo **pueda ser bueno? –lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

Perry había logrado liberarse de su trampa, así cuando el Drusselstiano se volteó, lo sorprendió con una patada en la cara.  
Doofenshmirtz sintió un gran dolor, cuando se pudo recuperar, se acercó y le gritó al pequeño agente.

- ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Ya te saliste de tu trampa! ¡Ahora lo pagarás!

Perry saltó hacia su estómago y lo derribó con un puñetazo, el doctor, ya en el suelo, logró alcanzar una llave inglesa y se la aventó al monotrema, quien la esquivó fácilmente. Cuando el ornitorrinco quiso saltar de nuevo sobre el científico, este lo tomó por sus brazos y lo aventó hacia una pila de piezas mecánicas que había en un rincón. Mientras Perry trataba de salir de aquella montaña de refacciones, Doofenshmirtz aprovechó para levantarse y poder dirigirse hacia su inador.

- ¡Ya es tarde Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡El embajador está a punto de llegar y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme!

En Maple Drive, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet se divertían comiendo todo el chocolate que podían.

- ¡Hey Ferb! – le gritó Phineas a su hermano- ¡a que no puedes ganarme en una carrera de barrida de chocolate!

- ¿Cuánto apuestas? – le respondió Ferb con su distintivo acento inglés y le sonrió burlonamente a Phineas, aceptando su reto.

- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Yo también quiero entrar!- dijo Buford saliendo de los arbustos ya cubiertos de chocolate.

- ¡Y yo! – exclamó Baljeet.

- Entonces yo supervisaré la carrera, así tendré mi insignia de juez de carreras – agregó por último Isabella.

Phineas se acercó al creador de chocolate 5000 cambió una palanca de _''Patio''_ a _''Toda la Ciudad''_. Entonces el mundo de chocolate se extendió hacia toda el Área Limítrofe._  
_  
- ¡Pues ya estamos! ¡Síganme amigos!

Los niños siguieron a Phineas, que se dirigía a la colina de Danville.

Candace se encontraba en el parque sentada en una banca, esperando a su novio Jeremy.

- ¡Hola Candace!

- Oh, ¡Hola Jeremy!

- Perdón por la tardanza, me retrasé con mi banda…

- Oh no te preocupes, no llevo mucho aquí.

- Me alegra, ahora, ¿quieres pasear?

- ¡Claro! Me encantaría…

Candace agarró del brazo a Jeremy y empezaron a caminar por todo el parque, platicando de sus futuros planes; hasta que a Candace le cayó en la frente algo del cielo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- gritó espantada.

- Tranquila Candace, parece que es una gota… que raro, el cielo esta muy claro, no parecía que iba a llover- le contestó su novio.

- Espera un minuto… - dijo limpiándose la zona donde había caído cierta gota y miró fijamente la mancha en su mano- …esto no es agua… ¡es chocolate!- volvió a gritar, esta vez enojada, sabiendo de qué se trataba todo esto.

En eso, la pareja miró hacia arriba, y notó que el azul del cielo se tornaba a un color café suave y cremoso, salpicando a los dos de puro chocolate.

- ¡Phineas y Ferb!– gritó con cierto rencor- ¡les dije que no hicieran ninguna de sus cosas extrañas! ¡Ahora lo pagarán! – y furiosa se dirigió con rapidez a su hogar.

- Candace, ¡espera!- Jeremy la siguió preocupado, más por ella que por estar cubierto en chocolate.

En la colina de Danville, los chicos habían ya llegado a la cima, listos para dejarse caer por esa resbaladilla de chocolate.

- ¡Muy bien chicos!- gritó con entusiasmo Phineas- ¿Están listos?

- ¡Si! ¡Preparados!- le respondieron a coro los demás.

- Ok caballeros…- empezó Isabella- …en sus marcas… listos…  
¡FUERA!

Entonces su pequeña pero divertida carrera empezó.

En el patio de la familia Flynn-Fletcher, Candace llegaba gritándole al aire, con Jeremy siguiéndola.

- ¡Phineas y Ferb! ¡¿Qué les dije sobre construir locuras y arruinarme el día como siempre?!

Pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

- …pero dónde se habrán metido estos dos, ni crean que se saldrán con la suya…

La pelirroja localizó el creador de chocolate 5000, se acercó a ver todos sus botones.

- ¿Cómo se supone que apagas esto?

Su novio por fin la alcanzó, exhausto.

- ¡C-candace! ¡yo estoy bien! no tienes de que preocuparte en verdad…

- ¡Jeremy! ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Sólo míranos! ¡Estamos cubiertos en chocolate! ¡Estos dos no se librarán como siempre lo hacen!

Entonces la chica oprimió un botón al azar, esperando que con ese toda la lluvia de chocolate parara.  
En vez de eso, la máquina empezó a crear sonidos extraños, haciendo que los adolescentes retrocedieran unos cuantos pasos. El aparto comenzó a salpicar aún más chocolate de lo normal, ahora lanzando chorros en lugar de gotas de chocolate.

- ¡Oh no!- la joven se dirigió a Jeremy nerviosa- ¡empeoré todo! ¡Escóndete! ¡Es demasiado chocolate! ¡Aaaaaaah!

Los dos adolescentes quedaron empapados de chocolate.

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles generales de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados, Perry esquivaba todos los rayos láser que provenían del primiti-inador que el científico le lanzaba.

- ¡Vamos Perry el ornitorrinco!- le gritó -¡por una vez quédate quieto y déjame ganar!

_''Como si eso fuera posible…''_pensó el agente. Debía encontrar una forma de acercarse al invento y destruirlo, sin que esos rayos le dieran.

De repente, se observó por las grandes ventanas chorros de chocolate volando por todos lados, entrando al edificio y cubriendo al monotrema y al científico.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo intrigado Doofenshmirtz- ¿…es chocolate? ¿¡Pero que…!? Debieron ser esos científicos aficionados de la otra cuadra…. Cuándo aprenderán que los verdaderos científicos malvados nunca…

Mientras Doofenshmirtz se distraía pensando en otra cosa, Perry aprovechó y se fue acercando al inador lo más rápido que pudo pero Doof se dio cuenta.

- Con que esas tenemos ¿eh, Perry el ornitorrinco? ¡Pues toma esto!

El inador disparó su rayo, dándole directamente Perry, quien no tuvo una oportunidad de esquivarlo.  
Todo lo que vio después fue negro.

* * *

El pequeño ornitorrinco sentía frío, se encontraba confundido, ¿qué era esto? Hace mucho tiempo no tenía esta sensación de… soledad.

Abrió los ojos, nada, todo estaba obscuro.  
_''Hey''_ se escuchó un murmullo decir.  
Perry sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, esto... tenía que ser una pesadilla.

_''¿Me recuerdas?''  
_  
No, no, ¡NO!  
¡No puede ser real! ¡Es sólo un mal sueño! ¡Sólo eso! Pronto despertaría en la cama de Phineas, y el Mayor Monograma lo llamaría para irse a otra misión contra Doofenshmirtz, volvería al final del día y dejaría que sus amados dueños lo mimaran, si, todo estaría bien, pronto despertaría, pronto.

_''Esta vez no tienes donde esconderte''  
_

* * *

Perry se despertó exaltado, respirando rápidamente mientras ubicaba donde se encontraba…

Doofenshmirtz Mavados y Asociados.  
¿Seguía aquí? ¿Pues qué hora era?  
Volteó a la ventana, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?! ¡Es tardísimo! Si no regresa pronto Phineas y Ferb empezarán a preocuparse y saldrán a buscarlo, debía salir rápido de aquí.

El agente abrió esa misma ventana y saltó, y sacando su jet pack tomó así camino hacia los suburbios.


End file.
